U.S. Pat. No. 678,948 discloses a table of the above type comprising displaceable table leaves and additional leaves which can be inserted when the table area is to be extended. The extension of the table area involves often much work, and several loose additional leaves can be difficult to handle.
CH-PS No. 514,312 discloses a table comprising displaceable table leaves and a cross-shaped additional leaf, the arms of which comprise hingedly connected outermost leaf sections. By folding the outermost leaf sections onto the remaining portion of the cross-shaped additional leaf, the additional leaf is to be horizontally stored in a chamber below the table leaves. During the placing of the additional leaf between the table leaves, it can be difficult to adjust the additional leaf so as to be on a level with the table leaves.